


Green

by wrabbit



Category: We - Yevgeny Zamyatin
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D-503, after We.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism: Welcome

D-503 stared at the page in front of him. The number table he had been producing on a blank sheet of paper - a meditative exercise, relaxing, predictable, perfect - from the top left corner to the bottom right in neat, straight rows, was ruined. _GREEN_ it read instead of 11825, _GREEN_.

Perhaps the exercise was too relaxing, so perfect and orderly that it sent D-503 into a trance, he considered. This was its purpose, the joy of shedding his singularity in body and to join a perfect system of _numbers_. But the word. A color. The color the rebels brought with them. A haunting, sickly color. D-503 ran his thumb over the letters and felt his stomach turn, the floor tilt and the world come out of alignment as they smudged on the page, leaving a black spot on his thumb. He held his finger out from his body, his unif; he mustn't stain it.

Frozen in place, D-503 had to look away from the drying stain. He looked at the number in the cube adjacent, and met a pair of hazel eyes, staring, watching, confused - look away.


End file.
